


The galaxy belongs to everyone

by Adsol



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Adventure, Asari Characters, Batarians, Comrades, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, N7 (Mass Effect), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Mass Effect 1, Pre-Mass Effect 2, Pregnancy, Rating May Change, Salarians, Soldier (Mass Effect), Space Battles, Team as Family, Teamwork, Turians, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: When Commander Shepherd defeated Saren the galaxy entered an age of slight upheaval due to the fear of the Geth and the potential threat of the Reapers however we all know that story so let us instead focus on another person's story this is the tale of Michael Lotherson newly appointed N7 operative now let's watch as he fly's through the Galaxy dealing with a multitude of threats, forming an irreplaceable team, falling head over heels for one of said teammates and just in general being a badass all so he can stop his father from reigniting a long ended galactic war.





	The galaxy belongs to everyone

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**

**Michael's pov**

I awoke from a long sleep  **boy do I love shore leave** yeah normally I'd be up much much earlier but today I got an extra two hours sleep yay me although after the events of the past two months I need it you see I'm a member of the eight fleet in the systems alliance navy and for the past two months we've had some issues with a massive group of slavers attacking alliance communication hubs on Ontarom fortunately we all drove them away however as with all conflicts we lost some good men but gotta think positive as it wasn't for nothing in the end however my morning got a whole lot more different as I received a call on the holo from my dad I pushed the button with him saying "morning Michael" I did a salute saying "sir" he said "at ease this is just a social call" I asked "is everything ok dad" he said "yes everything's fine but never mind that how are you" I said "I'm perfectly ok dad" he said "good good hey I was thinking would you like to meet for lunch it'll be my treat after all we haven't had a whole load of father and son time for a while now" I said "that'd be great just tell me the place and I'll be there" he sent me a location and ended the call yeah he's not wrong me and him haven't spent a lot of time together lately but we both have jobs in the military so it's to be expected as I prepared to leave I grabbed my tags and gun **I'll never forget how proud he was when I made N7** I've been N7 for about four months now and honestly life hasn't been that different since sure the pays nice but other than that but then again life isn't that difficult on the citadel to begin with until the Geth attack that is luckily for me I was on Ontarom at the time so I escaped the fighting.

I arrived at the café my dad mentioned with me seeing a news report on a extremists group called Galactic Reshuffle I heard a little bit about them during my tour apparently they want humanity to cut all ties to the council and the galactic community in general due to all the problems we've had since it would seem this time they attempted an assassination on a volus ambassador but we're stopped in the nick of time I turned around though as my dad arrived saying "hey Michael" I have him a quick hug as he came over saying "hey dad" as we sat down we ordered although he said "Michael I don't want you to be afraid but if I did something really really irresponsible would you be mad" I cautiously said "dad you know I love you and I'd never be mad at you" I put my hand on his saying "we're a team after all" he smiled saying "thanks Michael now enough melodrama let's eat" we spent the rest of the afternoon chating about various topics and just having some quality time together.

After mine and my dad's talk I arrived home only to wish I'd stayed out as I said "admiral what's brings you here" I did a salute as Admiral Kouzuki said "at ease Lotherson you don't need to salute me anymore" I said "sir with all due respect I may be N7 but I'm still your subordinate" he chuckled saying "fair enough although as you've likely figured out this isn't a social call" I asked "is there a mission sir" he said "sadly yes look I'll be honest I didn't want to call you in you've more than earned this shore leave but right now your our best hope for a special mission we have" I asked "I take it we can't discuss the details" he said "correct meet me at this address tomorrow morning at 09:00 sharp dismissed" I said "sir" as he walked away I had mixed feelings on one hand I feel annoyed that my shore leave has been cut short but on the other hand I'm kinda glad I can get back into action so soon I mean I've trained for so long. As I walked into my room I saw an old photo of myself, mom and dad sadly mom isn't with us anymore *sigh* she died when I was still four as a bunch of batarian slavers killed her when she refused to go down without a fight since then it's just been me and my dad hence our we're a team thing I sat down and just lazed the night away.

* * *

**The next day**

I arrived at the address provided by Admiral Kouzuki realising it was the spectre office  **why would he want us to meet here** I walked up to the fore with the Admiral saying "allow me" he held up a pass that let us both in I asked "sir what is the meaning of this" he said "it's ok Lotherson you have nothing to fear" I walked in with him brining up a mission report saying "this is what I wanted to discuss with you" I asked "what's it about" he explained saying "as you know the extremists group called Galactic Reshuffle has been causing trouble throughout the galaxy for the past two months well we believe we've found a major staging ground for their plans it's purpose is unknown" I said "and I take it that's what you want me to find out" he said "correct but this mission has another purpose" that was when a Salarian came in saying "this will also serve as your observation mission for the spectres" I had a shocked look on my face as I said "wait what" the Salarian said "I'm Joragar Balesh a current spectre myself" I asked "I'm sorry what me a spectre I mean I've bearly been a N7 for a few months what would make anyone feel I'd make a spectre" my dad came in saying "I did Michael" I asked "you what" he said "son me and you have been through hell together so I know that your a capable warrior so when Admiral Kouzuki said he was looking for a new spectre I gave him your name" Kouzuki said "also since what happened with commander Shepard it's been difficult to keep people believing in humanity" I said "so this is how you'll do it give them a human spectre they can believe in one that won't leave the council to die" he said "yes so do you accept this mission" I said "I'm guessing I don't have a choice" he said "fair enough meet Joragar at the landing bay later this afternoon he'll take you in his vessel to the planet Vard the area that the base was sighted on" I said "Vard that's in Krogan space why'd Galactic Reshuffle oparate all the way out there" Kouzuki said "that's your job to find out".

**That afternoon**

I arrived at the landing bay with my gear in a case Joragar called out "ah Lotherson it's good to meet you again" I shook his hand saying "likewise Balesh now then shall we go" he led me to his shuttle it wasn't anything big heck you could buy something bigger at most second hand dealers but it still looked reliable enough he said "now then to Vard" we entered the coordinates and took flight after receiving take off permission.


End file.
